


Camp Tomoeda

by internetfeet



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internetfeet/pseuds/internetfeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura had never been to Camp before and she was ready to have the summer of her life. She never expected that one small mishap in the messhall on the first day would lead to a summer rivalry. This Summer sure was going to be a lot of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camp Tomoeda was sure going to be fun.

Nothing could compare to sitting inside a car in the heat. Even the company of her best friend couldn't make the car ride more bearable in the summer’s blazing sun. Sakura groaned and glared at her brother Touya, who sat confused in the driver’s seat staring at the GPS on his phone, wondering when he made the wrong turn.

“You’re telling me Mr. I-can-do-anything doesn't know how to properly use a gps?!” She wailed as she fanned herself.

“Shut up, I know how to use a GPS, the signal has just gone weird.” He quipped, not really focusing on her words.

Sakura really wouldn't have been complaining as much if it weren't for the fact that the A/C in his car had broken a week prior. In all honesty, an hour earlier Sakura had been barely able to contain her excitement, jumping in place in her seat. She was finally getting the chance to go to a Summer camp.

It had been her best friend Tomoyo’s idea, they had met as young kids, and yet it wasn't till their first year of high school that Sakura confessed that she had never been to summer camp. To Tomoyo, this confession came as a shock considering how much of an athletic and outdoorsy type Sakura was growing up.

Sakura was happy Tomoyo convinced her to sign up for the camp, and she was glad that she would be with her. The only downside was that her protective older brother said she could only go under one condition:

He would be a counselor at the camp.

The reason? It was a co-ed camp. This made Touya more nervous than he’d admit. Touya wasn't exactly completely against her talking and befriending boys, even dating. He knew she could defend herself if the moment arised. She wasn't a brown belt in Karate for nothing.

But it seemed despite all that trust in her and in Tomoyo, he didn’t trust anyone else to look out for them, except him. So thus her 21 year old brother would be watching over a cabin full of 15 and 16 year old boys to actually watch over two 15 year old girls.

And they would be at the camp by now if it wasn’t for Apple’s dumb and useless GPS system.

“Maybe we should just drive around until we can stop and ask someone for directions?” Tomoyo suggested from her place next to Sakura.

Despite the sweltering conditions, Tomoyo still looked like a princess, demure and calm in a moment of “panic”.

“I don’t want to risk some creep taking us to god knows where” was Touya’s gruff response.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her brother’s clear lack of trust in people.

A distinct knock on the drivers side door made everyone in the car jump in their seat. Ready to defend his little sister and her friend at any cost, Touya turned around only to stop in his tracks and gape.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other in the backseat, clearly confused as to why the usually tough and defensive man had let his guard down to what seemed to them a complete stranger.

Touya opened the car door and the girls went to the window closest to him and looked out to take a better look at the mysterious stranger who had made him lose his guard.

“Yukito?!” Touya smiled and he embraced the young stranger in front of him “What are you doing here, man?!” Touya asked, clearly having forgotten the two girls in the car.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” Yukito laughed “I pulled over because I thought you were another mom lost on her way to camp and needed some help with directions! Color me surprised when I saw you!”

Touya nervously put his hand on his neck, embarrassed at being caught getting lost. He looked back at the car and paused when both Tomoyo and Sakura were poking their heads out of the car’s window, like two dogs, staring up at him.

“Who’s your friend?” Tomoyo smiled in the most innocent manner she could muster.

Sakura would’ve asked the same thing if she wasn't so dumbstruck at just how….attractive this Yukito guy was. He stood only an inch or two shorter than her older brother and had messy greyish hair and beautifully smooth porcelain skin. His body was toned from what she could see and to top it all off, he sounded like the nicest person ever…Why was he friends with her brother?

“Ah, pardon me, who are you two lovely ladies?” He offered his hand out and Sakura dumbly pulled her hand out to meet his.

“That’s my monster little sister Sakura and her best friend Tomoyo” Touya interjected.

Sakura got angry at her brother a lot, but at that moment she wished for nothing more than the power of laser vision to burn holes into his dumb stupid face.

“Well hello Sakura,Tomoyo. My name is Yukito, your brother and I used to work together.”

Sakura quickly recovered from her morbid thoughts and shook Yukito’s outstretched hand. ' _His hands are so soft…_ 'is the only thought she had as their skin made contact.

Yukito relinquished his hold on Sakura’s hand and then went to shake Tomoyo’s.Tomoyo being Tomoyo, outstretched her hand with a polite smile.

“You mentioned you were giving directions to the camp?” Tomoyo asked curiously.

The Kinomoto siblings stiffened realizing they had both been so distracted by Yukito that they forgot they were lost.

“Yes, I am. I've worked at the camp around the corner here for a long time, and somehow there is always one person who will get lost for hours, so they usually have someone go out to make sure everyones getting here fine...wait don't tell me”Yukito turned to Touya“Don't tell me the amazing Touya Kinomoto couldn't find Camp Tomoeda.” He teased

Touya stared at the ground, embarrassed, and that was all the confirmation the gray haired youth needed but Yukito just slapped Touya on the back and gave him another big smile.

“Just follow me there and we can get there together!”

\-----

After Yukito was back in his car and Touya was faithfully following him, Tomoyo and Sakura looked at eachother trying to have a silent conversation.

This mostly involved Tomoyo smiling smugly at Sakura, with Sakura giggling and looking down hiding her blushing face from her ever knowing best friend.

Camp Tomoeda was sure going to be fun.


	2. Camp Tomoeda SURE was going to be Fun!

He loved his cousin. He really did, she was like another one of his sisters to him. But why did she insist to abuse his helping hand and make him carry ALL of her bags for the summer to her cabin?

Syaoran was a polite and respectable boy, so it only made sense to offer his cousin help when they arrived. He just didn’t expect her to load all the bags onto him and have him carry them down the long winding dirt trail that led to what would be her wooden home for the next two months.

Meiling stopped in her tracks and looked at the trees around them and then at the map she had been carrying.

Syaoran did NOT like what this implied.

“Please, please, please don’t tell me we’re lost.” Syaoran begged Meiling.

“Fine,” she said snarkily “We’re not lost, we’re just taking a detour.”

Syaoran’s shoulders really hurt. Why oh why did he think she could get them to the cabin with no problem. When they got there they did the whole sign in and meet your counselor thing like they were supposed to. Meilings counselor Mizuki, had been waiting for the last two campers for her cabin and promised to take Meiling to her cabin as soon as the missing campers got there, but Meiling didn’t want to wait.

Meanwhile, Syaoran’s counselor hadn’t even showed up yet. Something about being lost.

_‘Speaking of lost….’_ Syaoran thought, lifting his head and looking at his surroundings.

“What were the directions your counselor gave you, again?” He asked, hoping maybe he could decipher the map she couldn't.

“Uhmmmmmm,” Meiling giggled with a guilty look on her face. Syaoran looked at her incredulously before dropping his shoulders and looking at the ground in defeat.

The rustling of leaves and two deep voices caught their attention.

“..-uch to worry about when being in charge of a cabin of teenagers. And- Oh, hello!”

Despite having grey hair, the man talking that stood in front of them looked no older than 19. Syaoran couldn’t believe how...beautiful he was. His face looked soft and his eyes softer as he looked at him. Having such beautiful eyes directed at Syaoran made him extremely nervous and his body stiffened. His heart beat quickening from the nerves suddenly shooting through his body.

Syaoran was never the type to be upfront with people, in fact that was probably why his mother was so on board with the idea of him attending summer camp. She knew he had trouble warming up to people, and probably thought the experience would be good for him to make friends.

Which is why he began to babble loudly and incoherently to the attractive counselor.

“I-ER-WE uh WERE LOOKING FOR CABIN um.” His face getting redder and redder by the second.

“Oy, are you lost?” Another voice interrupted Syaoran and he finally took notice of the man next to the Silver haired beauty. The man next to him stood at what looked to be 6”4 and was very well built with broad shoulders and a tough looking face.

Syaoran felt embarrassed for being called out on his babbling, and responded by glaring at the rude guy who decided that was the best way to ask them if they're lost.

_‘If this guys a counselor, he doesn't seem like he’ll be a really good one.’_

“Ah yes! We are actually! Could you help us?~” Meiling skipped over to the counselors speaking in a singsong tone. It amazed Syaoran how her demeanor changed so fast.

The attractive counselor opened his mouth to speak and Syaoran was sucked into looking at his pretty face again.

“Oh! I see your issue! Your cabin is actually particularly hard to find since the pathway has been messed up from floods and rains. If you take a left right up here you'll see a cabin with the words, Cherry Blossom on the front, and thats your cabin!”

Meiling smiled and gave her thanks tugging at Syaoran’s sleeve ready to take him with her to her cabin.

“Ah wait, are you lost too? Whats your name?” Syaoran straightened his back and turned around again with stiff joints, realizing that HE was talking to HIM.

“MY NAMES SYAORAN LI AND I UH Um, er I was trying to help her get her stuff to her cabin since my counselor isn't here yet.” His voice faded off as he avoided making direct eye contact.

“My names Yukito. Are you by any chance in Cabin Wolfs Fang?” Yukito smiled, a smile that made Syaoran’s heart flutter. A hopeful look in his eyes, realizing that this may be his missing counselor.

“Y-YES”

“Then say hello to your cabin counselor, Touya Kinomoto!”  He grabbed the shoulder of the  the gruff rude guy who had been standing next to him and motioned his hand towards his face.

It was no surprise,after the two had gotten over the shock, that both Syaoran and Touya were less than thrilled by this development glaring at each other.

**  
**Camp Tomoeda was sure going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a lot more fun writing Syaoran than I thought I would, so I hope you look forward to reading more!  
> Also I'm sorry for those who were hoping each chapter would have art, I took down last chapters picture and decided it'd be best for me to just not do pictures for this fic. But I promise Chapter 3 is well on its way!


	3. Messhall meetings

The clatter and chatter of the mess hall was booming as hundreds of campers gathered to get dinner. Sakura stood waiting in line for food talking with her cabin mates. So far they all seemed to get along almost right off the bat.

“So where are you from?” Sakura asked her cabin mate, Meiling. The perky girl gave off a little bit of an overconfident air, but Sakura had taken a liking to her in a short amount of time. As she did with most people.

“Oh, Im from New York! The state, not the city. My family runs a traditional Chinese Inn there!”

“Wow! You came a long way to go to summer camp!” Sakura exclaimed in astonishment, shuffling down the line as they finally neared the food. It looked like they were serving mashed potatoes and gravy tonight. Her mouth watered and stomach growled as she willed for the line to move a little bit faster.

“What made you choose to come here?” Tomoyo asked. Sakura turned her head back to the conversation. She could tell Tomoyo had taken a liking to Meiling too. Although Tomoyo was polite to everyone, being her best friend, Sakura could tell when she genuinely liked someone.

“My cousins live here! I usually spend the summer with them, but this year almost all of them are off traveling, except my cousin Syaoran who signed up for this camp! He and I were really close growing up,” Meiling raved. “So thats why I’m here too. I have a feeling he’d be completely lost without me for the summer if I didn’t come here with him! ”

Sakura giggled at Meiling’s cocky attitude making another appearance. But it was obvious that Meiling meant her words in kind. Who knows, maybe she could even befriend her cousin too. The way she talked about him made him seem like a really friendly guy.

Sakura finally had all of her dinner on her tray, including the appetizing looking mashed potatoes. In order to make sure the the line kept moving, she abandoned her friends and started heading toward an empty table.

Thinking about friendly guys, Sakuras mind wandered back to the very handsome and sweet Yukito that she had met earlier. Her eyes fogged over and a serene googly eyed expression took over her features.

 _Yukito~_ She internally swooned. Even though she had only met him just today, she couldn’t get him out of her head! When they had gotten to the camp he had helped both of the girls carry their bags to their cabin, giving her time enough to find out that he was actually the camps nurse.

Sakura didn’t like to admit it, but she could sometimes be really clumsy. Although Tomoyo had told her that it was one of her many ADORABLE characteristics, she thought it would only bring her nothing but trouble. But maybe with a cute nurse like Yukito around to help her, there would be an upside to being clumsy. Lost in her train of thought, Sakura suddenly hit something, her tray flipping out of her hands.

Sakura stood mortified, realizing she had bumped into another camper.

When she looked down, there was a boy completely soiled by her dinner. She watched as gravy dripped down the side of his face and onto his shirt. And her drink had decided to make matters worse and was splashed all over his pants.

She began to kneel down attempting to help him up“oh my gosh im so so so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and-”

“Like hell you were paying attention!” the boy ripped his arm from her gasp and stood up glaring viciously down at her.

The mess hall seemed to quiet down to a murmur and Sakura felt a wave of guilt and terror strike her as she looked up at him.

This is why Sakura absolutely hated being clumsy. The boys face was so red and glare so hot she thought he would kill her if she dare make another wrong move. She wanted nothing more than to cower into a ball and hide away from his gaze.

“Excuse me, but does there seem to be a problem?” Sakura jumped into a standing position, realizing the source of the voice. Her wonderful savior, Yukito was here to the rescue!

“I-I..” Sakura really wanted to apologize and say this was her fault. Its totally understandable that he’d be angry, but at the same time she feared ratting out the angry guy would only anger him further!

Sakura was surprised by what happened next. The angry boy bowed “Im sorry, it was my fault” He then brought himself back up to a standing position and walked away faster than she had ever seen anyone walk.It kind of reminded her of the ridiculous way people walk when they do those speed-walking races.

“Syaoran!!!!” She was even more bewildered to see Meiling running after the angry boys retreating form.

 _‘Wait wasn’t her cousins name-_ ’

“Are you okay?” Yukitos sweet sweet voice interrupted her thought.

She didnt know what she would have done if Yukito hadn't come along.

“Y-yes” she could feel herself melting into his kind words. He was just like a Prince.

“Let me go and get you some more food then” His smile was imprinted into her brain as she watched his retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally stuck on how to write this chapter. I dont know why its so hard for me to write in Sakuras point of view. But i tried my best, I hope you like it!


	4. Why did I do that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YO IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, Ive had this finished for a while, but I didnt want to post it til i knew i had more to give to you. Unfortunately I have not started on the next chapter, but Ill get to it as soon as I can!

Stupid Camp. Stupid Campers. Stupid cute counselors. 

Syaoran was furious. Why did he have to get stuck with such shitty situations. He hadnt meant to blow up at that girl, but he was nervous enough already trying to make new friends in his cabin, now the entire camp would know him as that one guy who had mashed potatoes spilled all over him in the messhall on the first day. He was completely embarrassed!

But it was her fault! He was just minding his own business, she was the one that ran into him! 

“Syaoran!!!” 

He turned from his spot by the sinks outside of the messhall to see his cousin running to him concerned.

“Syaoran are you okay?” She finally reached him and touched his shoulder to look into his eyes.

“Im fine,” he gave a defeated sigh “, just embarrassed. Im sure everyone saw that and now Im going to be known as the kid with dinner thrown on him on the first day.”

“I’m sure everyone wouldve known it was a mistake! Sakuras a clutz from what I’ve seen, just this afternoon she-”

Wait, she knew that girls name?

“Sakura?? You know her??!” 

Meiling widened her eyes and leaned back. 

“Yeah...shes in my cabin.” She cautiously told him,not knowing what his response would be.

Syaoran brought his hands up to his face and groaned. He just yelled at one of Meilings cabinmates. Someone she seemed to get along with. Meiling was probably going to have to explain to this Sakura that he has some issues with dealing with people and he did not want that. But he didnt want to ruin any friendships she was forming either.

Could this get any worse?

“HEY, YOU BRAT!” Syoaran and Meiling jumped at the demanding voice that called out to them.

If Syoran had looked scary in the messhall, his counselor Touya looked downright terrifying right now. 

“What do you think you were doing, yelling at my sister like that you jerk!” Touyas voice was low and dangerous and clearly he needed to get some answers from Syaoran right now.

“I-I I DIDNT KNOW SHE WAS YOUR SISTER!” Syaoran just was not a lucky camper tonight.

“THAT DOESNT MATTER, YOU DONT YELL AT SOMEONE LIKE THAT WHEN THEY MAKE A MISTAKE!”

Before Syoran and Touya could get at eachothers throats,Meiling stepped between the two of them.

“HES SORRY, OKAY?” Touya stepped back, some of the fire leaving his eyes, but his shoulders were still tense with aggravation. “ I know he overreacted, but I promise he wouldnt hurt her.”

Meiling hadn’t heard Syaoran say he was sorry but she could sense the sentiment when he looked so distressed. Thats why she loved her cousin, he always wanted to try and make things better for people, so he probably felt like shit for yelling at her new friend. 

Touya looked between the two, a tense air enveloping them as they waited to see what he would say. Syaoran didn’t dare speak, he’d probably just put another foot in his mouth.

“Fine. I’ll take your word.” the two cousins both visibly relaxed and sighed 

“but” Touya turned his glare back to Syaoran, icy and warning.

“if you even THINK of hurting my sister, I will make this summer a living hell for you.”

Syaoran met his stare head-on, his words echoing in his brain, and there was a brief second where he thought his counselor would actually try and kill him then and there.

He suppressed the urge to get into a fighting stance, even though his body ached of the memories of kung fu training he had as a kid. Rather than take a lunge at him, Touya swiftly turned around and then as if nothing had happened, walked back into the messhall, the door swinging a few times before it closed.

There was a hard thwack to his cranium as his cousin decided now would be the time to slap some sense into him.


End file.
